memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Menagerie Part I
Streszczenie thumb|[[Starbase 11.]] thumb|The [[Talosians.]] Wstęp Enterprise przybywa do Starbase 11. Gdy Captain Kirk, Spock i Dr. McCoy zostają przesłani na powierzchnię, dziwi ich powitanie sekretarki kommodora Mendeza, Piper, która wita ich w bazie i mówi, że dowódca bazy, kommodor Mendez, jest ciekaw powodu ich przybycia. Kirk mówi Piper, że otrzymali podprzestrzenna wiadomość, wzywającą ich do przybycia. Piper odpowiada, że baza nie wysyłała takiej wiadomości. Piper zabiera Kirka do kommodora Mendeza, który mówi, że nie zna wyjasnienia na to, co się stało. Kirkmówi Mendezowi, że Spock odebrał wiadomość od poprzedniego dowódcy''Enterprise'', którym jest kapitan Floty Pike, i to on prosił o przybycie. Mendez mówi, że to niemożliwe. Kirk broni Spocka, mówiąc, że jeśli jego pierwszy oficer mówi, że otrzymał wiadomość, to znaczy że ją otrzymał. Mendez powiada, że nie wątpi w jego słowo, tyle tylko, że to niemożliwe. Gdy Kirk pyta, dlaczego, Mendez jest trochę zaskoczony, że Kirk nie wie, co stało się z kapitanem Pike. Według jego słów, od tygodni mówi się o tym w podprzestrzeni. Mendez całą trójkę do sekcji medycznej, by mogli zobaczyć Pike'a. W drodze Mendez pyta Kirk czy kiedykolwiek spotkał Pike'a a Kirk mówi, że spotkali się, gdy przejmował komendę Enterprise od Pike'a zaś on sam dostał awans na kapitana Floty i że wie, iż Spock służył pod rozkazami Pike'a. McCoy pyta, co stało się z Pike'em a Mendez informuje go, że podczas rutynowej inspekcji statku szkoleniowego klasy J cadet vessel, doszło do pęknięcia jednej z grodzi. Pike uratował wszystkicj kadetów, którzy przeżyli wypadek, ale sam wystawił się na ogromną ekspozycję radiacji, zananej jako delta rays. Uwięziony na elektrycznym wózku, sterowanym myślą Pike jest okropnie oszpecony i pozbawiony mowy; mimo że jego umysł nie został uszkodzony. Jego komunikacja ze światem zewnętrznym ogranicza się do impulsów świetlnych: jeden oznacza "tak", a dwa - "nie". Gdy Kirk, McCoy i Spock stają twarzą w twarz z Pike'em, Spock prosi o chwilę sam na sam z byłym dowódcą, i mówi tajemniczo "Wie pan, czemu przybyłem . . . Wiem, że to zdrada i bunt, ale muszę to zrobić." Pozbawiony możliwości mowy lub choćby mimiki, Pike może jedynie zasygnalizować światłem "Nie." Spock odpowiada Pike'owi, że nie ma on wyboru. Akt I W biurze Mendeza Kirk obstaje przy tym, że Spock odebrał wiadomość, skoro mówi, że tak jest, i nawet wpisał ją do dziennika pokładowego. Kirk mówi, że to jedyny dowód, jakiego potrzebuje. Mendez każe Kkirkowi przeszukać bazy danych stacji, skoro nie wierzy on, że wiadomość nie została stąd nadana. Kirk segeruje, że taśmy mogły zostać zmienione przez jkakiegoś eksperta od komputerów. Mendez powiada, że to były kapitan Spock'a , okropnie okaleczony, jest hospitalizowany w bazie, a dziwnym trafem jedynie Spock odebral dziwną wiadomość. Kirk mówi, że gdyby Spock chaciał zobaczyć Pike'a, mógł poprosić o przepustkę a Kirk by mu jej udzielił. Po chwili Kirk mówi Mendezowi, że w tym sektorze nic się nie dzieje, nie ma żadnych problemów z Obcymi i on sam nie wie, kto mógłby mieć jakiś interes w ściągnięciu ich tutaj. Mendez wywołuje centrum komputerowe I prosi, by jego szef, Chief Humbolt sprawdził wszystkie zapisy I zobaczył, czy jakaś wiadomość nie została wysłana bez jego wiedzy. Humbolt odpowiada, że nie ma takiej możliwości, I że sam sprawdził wszystko, co tylko możliwe, nie znajdując niczego podejrzanego. Mendez nakazuje Humboltowi, by zaczął sprawdzać to, co niemożliwe. Gdy Humbolt wychodzi z pracowni, wchodzi tam Spock, i zaczyna manipulować przy komputerze, tworząc głos w celu nadania wiadomości na Enterprise. Tymczasem w biurze Mendeza panna Piper, która witała Kirka i innych po ich przybyciu, wchodzi z raportem dla Mendeza. Mendez formalnie przedstawia ich sobie i Piper mówi Kirkowi, ze zna go z opowiadań orzyjaciółki, porucznik Helen Johansson. Gdy Mendez pyta o raport, odpowiada, że nie była w stanie znaleźć żadnego śladu rzekomo wysłanej wiadomości. Potem wspomina o długoletniej służbie Spocka pod rozkazami Pike'a i powszechnie znanej lojalności Spocka wobec swego dowódcy. Kirk przerywa jej, mówiąc, że Wolkani nie potrafią być nielojalni tak samo, jak nie potrafia żyć bez oddychania. Piper mówi, że jest zmuszona rozważyć wszystkie możliwości. Tłumaczy, że kapitan Pike jest pod obserwacją przez cały dzień, minuta po minucie. Mendez dodaje, że Pike nie miał żadnej możliwości, by wysłać wiadomość, gdyż nie może mówić ani poruszyć sie, a jego wózek jeździ, reagując na fale mózgowe. Może poruszać się nim w przód lub w tył, sygnalizować'tak' albo 'nie' i to wszystko. Mendez dodaje, że umysł Pike'a jest sprawny, choć uwięziony w bezużytecznym ciele, utrzymywanym przy życiu przez maszyny i serce na baterię. Kirkpyta, ży Pike mógł poprosić kogoś o nadanie wiadomości, ale Mendez zaprzecza ruchem głowy. Na pokładzie Enterprise, Lt. Uhura informuje oficera dowodzącego, porucznika Hansen że otrzymała wiadomość z bazy gwiezdnej. Mówi ona, że Enterprise otrzymał nowe rozkazy bezpośrednio do pamięci komputera pokładowego i że są one ściśle tajne i zakodowane. Hansen nakazuje Uhurze potwierdzenie otrzymanego rozkazu. W bazie, akurat po prośbie o potwierdzenie rozkazu od Uhury, Humbolt mówi Spockowi że znajduje się on w zakazanej strefie. Spock mówi najpierw, że ma pozwolenie, ale Humbolt nakazuje mu odsunąć się od komputera. Próbuje powstrzymać go, ale Spock nie reaguje, odpycha go,ale sam zostaje odepchnięty. Spock próbuje pracować dalej, zwłaszcza że Uhura powtarza żądanie potwierdzenia przez Kirka. Humbolt próbuje znokautować Spocka, który używa nerve pinches i zostawia go nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Uhura próbuje połączyć się z Kirkiem, ale Spock ma już przygotowane komputerowe taśmy z głosem kapitana, potwierdzające wydany rozkaz. Hansen pyta, jak mają sterować, nie mając kursu, na co otrzymuje odpowiedź, że sterować będzie komputer, który jest w posiadaniu wszystkich danych. Odtwarza taśmę, na której głos Kirka ostentacyjnie mo wi, że na wszystkie pytania odpowie Spock. Spock aktywuje komunikator I mówi, że stery będa prowadzone przez komputer. Zakazuje też jakichkolwiek rozmów między statkiem a personelem bazyl. Gdy Hansen potwierdza, Spock naazuje wejście w warp i opuszczenie orbity za godzinę. Nieco później Kirk obserwuje Pike'a na monitorze. Gdy wchodzi McCoy enters, Kirk pyta, czemu Pike ciągle sygnalizuje 'nie'. McCoy odpowiada, że wypytywanie w tej sprawie zdenerwowało kapitana tak, że omal nie zapadł w śpiączkę. Gdy Kirk pyta, jak długo Pike będzie żył, McCoy odpowiada, że tyle, co każdy z nich. Potem wyraża swą irytację z powodu poziomu wiedzy medycznej jego czasów. "Do diabła z medycyną! Nauczyliśmy się podłączać do każdego organu z wyjątkiem tego jednego. Mózgu. A przecież mózg to całe życie. Ten człowiek czuje to co my, miłość, nadzieję, ma marzenia. Nikt jednak nie może ich dosięgnąć ani on nie może dosięgnąć nikogo!" McCoy konkluduje, że mogą "pytac dnie I tygodnie" nie uzyskując żadnych danych. Bones jest zbulwersowany tragedią Pike'a--umysł w doskonałym stanie, bez żadnej możliwości połączenia się ze światem zewnętrznym. Kirk pyta McCoya, co sadzi o udziale Spocka w tym wszystkim. Kirk sądzi, że możliwe sa dwa rozwiązania, albo ktoś rzeczywiście wysłał wiadomość z bazy albo ktoś kłamie, że była wysłana. Kirk jest ciekaw, czy to mógł być Spock. McCoy broni Spocka, przypominając, że Spock jest Wolkaninem, a Wolkanie nie są zdolni do kłamstwa. Kirk przypomina, że Spock jest półczłowiekiem. McCoy ripostuje, że ludzka połowa Spocka jest całkowicie zdominowana. Gdy Spock choćby pomyśli o tym, że mógłby być taki jak ludzie, jest ogromnie zakłopotany. Kirk odpowiada gniewnie, ze ktoś manipuluje jego statkiem, a on nie wie kto, ale dowie się, nawet gdyby miał to być McCoy. Gdyby miał wiedzę techniczną na te tematy, Kirk mógłby podejrzewać jego, ale on nie ma tej wiedzy, a Spock ma. McCoy mówi, że Spock nie mógł dokonać fałszywego wpisu w dzienniku, ale Kirk odpowiada, że ktoś jednak to zrobił, skoro taki wpis istnieje. McCoy przyznaje, ze tak jest w istocie, nie może jednak uwierzyć, że Kirk podejrzewa Spocka. Mówi, że to nawet trudno sobie wyobrazić, "Akurat Spock ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi?! Ja, tak. Z dobrego powodu umiałbym dopuścić się oszustwa, tak jak pan! Ale nie Spock. To niemożliwe!" W tym momencie McCoy otrzymuje wiadomość z kontroli transportu, informującą, że ma się niezwłocznie zgłosić na pokład Enterprise z powodów medycznych. Nie widomo dokładnie, o co chodzi, wiadomo tylko, że jest potrzebny. McCoy mówi, że pewnie ktos ma zanokcicę Powiada, że prześle się na pokład I zamelduje stamtąd, co odkrył. Wkrótce potem Mendez pokazuje Kirkowi raport na temat planety Talos IV. Kirk zauważa, że jest on "wyłącznie do wiadomości Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty." Mendez mówi, że ma prawo rozkazać Kirkowi przeczytanie go. Pyta też, co Kirk wie o planecie. Ten odpowiada, że tyle tylko, ile wie każdy dowódca statku. Dyrektywa nr 7 (cytowana przez Kirka: "Żaden statek, niezależnie od niebezpieczeństwa czy innych powodów, nie ma prawa zbliżać się do Talos IV.") jako jedyna w księdze jest obwarowana karą śmierci dla tych, co ją łamią. Zgodnie z tym, co mówi Mendez, jedynie najwyższe dowództwo wie, dlaczego. Nawet udostępniony przez niego raport nie wyjasnia watpliwości. Zawiera on jednak wiadomość, że Enterprise, którym dowodził wtedy kapitan Christopher Pike, z naukowym oficerem, pół-Wolkaninem Spockiem na pokładzie, jako jedyny statek Gwiezdnej Floty odwiedził Talos IV. Podczas gdy trwa dyskusja nad tą sytuacją, panna Piper łączy się z kapitanem przez monitor. Mówi, że gdy wy lączył się na moment podgląd w sekcji medycznej, okazało się, że kapitan Pike zniknął. Woła Mendeza, który kontaktuje się ze stanowiskiem kontroli, a wtedy dowiaduje się, że Enterprise opuścił orbitę i nie odpowiada na próby wywołania. Akt II Enterprise odlatuje ze Starbase 11. Hansen mówi, ze to trochę dziwne, gdy nawigator nie zna swych obowiązków, a Spock przypomina mu, że statek wie, dokąd lecieć. Uhura próbuje odpowiedzieć na wezwanie z bazy ale Spock zarządza cisze radiową. Potem powiadamia załogę, ze kapitan Kirk został w bazie na odpoczynek, zalecony przez lekarza, i póki nie wróci, dowództwo obejmuje Spock. Spock przekazuje załodze słowa kapitana Kirka, ze mają słuchać jego rozkazów. McCoy wchodzi na mostek w czas, by to usłyszeć; mówi, że badał kapitana i nie znalażł u niego żadnej choroby, a poza tym jest ciekaw, kto i po co wezwał go na statek. Spock zabiera go w odpowiedzi do kwater gościnnych, gdzie widzi kapitana Pike'a. McCoy próbuje spytać go, jak się czuje. Spock puszcza mu nagraną na tasmie wiadomość, na której głos Kirka mówi, żeby McCoy nie męczył Pike'a pytaniami, a opiekował się nim jak najlepiej i by słuchał poleceń Spocka. Gdy McCoy słucha zapisu, Pike wciąż sygnalizuje 'nie'. Gdy Spock wraca na mostek, porucznik Hansen mówi mu, że za statkiem podąża prom Gwiezdnej Floty I próbuje się skontaktować. Pyta, czy może powinni zmienić kurs, ale Spock zakazuje kontaktu. Tymczasem na pokładzie promu Kirk i Mendez próbują dogonić Enterprise, a Kirka zaczyna złościć to, że statek nie odpowiada. Na Enterprise, Spock włącza komputer I każe mu sptrawdzić prom. Dowiaduje się, że jest to mały pojazd o napędzie jonowym i że jest już zbyt daleko od bazy, by mógł do niej wrócić bez uzupełnienia zapasów paliwa i tlenu. Gdy paliwo się kończy, Kirk I Mendez zostają uwięzieni w dryfującym bezwładnie promie. Kirk wyznaje, że częściowo ma nadzieję, iż Enterprise po nich nie wróci. Kirk wie, że jeśli on i Mendez wejdą na pokład statku, Spock będzie skończony, postawiony przed sądem polowym, odarty z honoru. Mendez przypomina Kirkowi, ze jeśli Spock dotrze do Talos IV, będzie martwy. Jest ciekaw, czemu właście Spock chce zabrać tam byłego dowódcę. Zgodnie z raportem Pike'a ta planeta nie przedstawia żadnej wartości dla ludzkiego gatunku. Gdy Kirk mówi, ze Spock musiał mieć jakieś logiczne powody, Mendez odpowiada, że mógł też po prostu oszaleć. Na pokładzie statku McCoy zastanawia się, czemu prom ich goni, a w tym trakcie Spock łączy się z komputerem i nakazuje wykonanie załadowanych poprzednio instrukcji. Silniki statku zostają wyłączone I Enterprise zatrzymuje się. Na koniec Spock wzywa na mostek uzbrojoną drużynę ochrony, nakazuje też ściągnięcie na pokład kapitana Kirka I przekazuje dowodzenie porucznikowi Hansenowi. Obsada mostka jest zdziwiona i zmieszana. Teraz Spock staje przed doktorem, jako najstarszym stopniem oficerem na pokładzie i mówi, by McCoy go aresztował pod zarzutem buntu -- rozkazy przejęcia przez Spocka dowodzenia zostały sfałszowane. Cała załoga jest zaszokowana takim obrotem spraw. Przybywa drużyna ochrony i po krótkim wahaniu McCoy nakazuje aresztowanie oraz uwięzienie Spocka w jego kwaterze. Tymczasem Hansen widzi Kirka I Mendeza w komorze transportu. Zdaje dowodzenie Kirkowi I melduje, że Spock jest uwięziony w swojej kwaterze pod strażą. Uhura kontaktuje się z Kirkiem, meldując, że silniki zostały uruchomione. Kirk nakazuje jej zatrzymanie silników i meldowanie o wszystkim, ale Hansen mówi, że Spock przekazał całe sterowanie komputerom. Gdy Uhura melduje, ze nie jest w stanie przejąć kontroli nad komputere, Scotty opuszcza swe stanowisko i próbuje opanować sytuację. Kirk wchodzi do pamięci głównego komputera i nakazuje mu przekazanie sterowania ludziom. Komputer wyjaśnia, że jest to niemożliwe. Obwody komputera zostały sprzężone z systemem podtrzymania życia i póki statek nie dotrze do systemu Talos, przełączenie na sterowanie ręczne spowoduje dezaktywację systemu. Akt III Podczas gdy Enterprise zmierza do systemu Talos wbrew wszelkim próbom przejęcia kontroli nad komputerem, na pokładzie zaczyna się wstępne przesłuchanie. Spock zrzeka się prawa do obrony i przedstawiania zarzutów, i prosi o niezwłoczne rozpoczęcie sądu polowego. Kirk odrzuca jego prośbę. Gdy Spock pyta, czemu, Kirk wyjaśnia, że oskarżenie o bunt wymaga obecności trzech oficerów z kręgu dowodzenia, a na pokładzie jest ich tylko dwóch. Spock twierdzi jednak, że jest ich trzech -- Kirk, kommodor Mendez i kapitan Pike. Kirk zaprzecza, mówiąc, że kapitan Pike nie może być brany pod uwagę ze względu na swe inwalidztwo. Gdy Spock informuje go, że Pike jest mimo wszystko wciąż na liście czynnych oficerów, Mendez potwierdza jego słowa: "Nie mieliśmy serca go zwalniać, Jim. Tu cię ma, cokolwiek zaplanował, zrobił to naprawdę dobrze." Gdy sąd polowy zostaje rozpoczęty, Mendez, jako przewodniczący składu, pyta Spocka wprost,czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Enterprise wejdzie do układu Talos, bez żadnych wątpliwości czeka go kara śmierci. Spock odpowiada, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Mendez pyta więc, czemu to robi. Czemu leci na Talos IV i czemu zabiera tam kapitana Pike'a? Spock pyta, czy to oficjalne pytanie, a gdy Mendez potwierdza, Spock prosi o włączenie ekranu w sali. Gdy Mendez pyta, po co, Spock odpowiada, że to konieczne, jeśli ma udzielić odpowiedzi na postawione mu pytanie. Kirk pojmuje, że formułując pytanie w ten sposób Mendez otworzył furtkę dla wszelkich dowodów, jakie Spock zechce przedstawić. Wydaje mu się, że właśnie to Spock chciał osiągnąć. Mendez zgadza się i nakazuje Scotty'emu włączyć ekran. Na ekranie pojawia się obraz Enterprise sprzed trzynastu lat, odbywającego właśnie lot ku Talos IV. (Prosze wziąć pod uwagę, ze zapis tamtych wydarzeń nie będzie tu omawiany. Po streszczenie zapraszamy dna stronę poświęconą odcinkowi .) Mendez i Kirk są zdziwieni tak dokładnym zapisem, do tego stopnia, że Kirk nakazuje wstrzymanie projekcji krótko po rozpoczęciu i pyta Pike'a, czy to naprawde zapis z ich podróży. Pike potwierdza sygnałem świetlnym, że naprawdę tak jest. Kirk mówi, że to niemożliwe, by trzynaście lat temu statek dysponował możliwością tak dokładnej rejestracji wydarzeń. Pyta, na co właściwie patrzą, ale Spock odpowiada, ze na razie nie może tego powiedzieć. Mendez pyta Pike'a, czy którykolwiek z zapisów pochodzi ze statku, a Pike zaje znak, że nie. Mendez mówi Spockowi, że sąd nie jest obowiązany do przyjmowania dowodów o nieznanym pochodzeniu. Spock odpowiada, że przecież o to go proszono, na co Mendez mówi, ze pytał "dlaczego" nie po to, by manipulowano dowodami, jednak Kirk mówi, ze chciałby zobaczyć resztę zapisu. Mendez mówi, że Kirk ma takie prawo, pytanie jednak, czy chce ujrzeć więcej dlatego, by odkryć prawdę, czy dlatego, że Spock jest jego Pierwszym i na dodatek przyjacielem. Potem zgadza się I projekcja zostaje ponownie uruchomiona. Trochę później Mendez ponownie zatrzymuje projekcję i zwraca się do Spocka z ironiczną przemową. Mówi, że jest pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Spock skonstruował te zapisy i gratuluje mu wyobraźni. Przypomina jednak, że toczy się sąd polowy, a nie teatralne przedstawienie. Spock prosi Pike'a o potwierdzernie, że zapis nie jest fikcją,ani sprytnym montażem. Pyta wprost, czy są to wydarzenia, w których Pike uczestniczył trzynaście lat temu. Pike potwierdza. . Spock ofiaruje się odblokować ręczne sterowanie, jeśli po obejrzeniu reszty zapisu oficerowie zdecydują się zawrócić. Mendez powiada, że Spock nie jest teraz na pozycji uprawniającej do układów. Dodaje, że sytuacja staje się śmieszna, i przypomina Kirkowi, że Spock ukradł statek i porwał kapitana Pike'a. Twierdzi, że to wszystko zaszło już za daleko a Kirk przypomina, ze nie znają jeszcze dalszego ciągu tej historii. Mendez nie chce sprawy ciągnąć I proponuje natychmiastowe głosowanie, ale Kirk przypomina, że skład liczy trzy osoby. Mendez pyta Pike, czy chce, aby kontynouwano tak osobliwe przesłuchanie, a Pike potwierdza. Proces toczy się dalej. Akt IV Na monitorze widać dalszy zapis z podróży Enterprise do układu Talos. Gdy na ekranie kapitan zostaje uprowadzony przez Talosian, Uhura przerywa proces wiadomością z kwatery głównej do kommodora Mendeza. Uhura odczytuje przekaz. Gwiezdna Flota otrzymała sygnał, że Enterprise wszedł w kontakt z planetą Talos IV, wbrew rozkazom Floty. Dzięki tej informacji Kirk zaczyna rozumieć, że projekcja na ekranie pochodzi z Talos IV, co Spock potwierdza. Gwiezdna Flota odbiera Kirkowi dowodzenie i przekazuje je Mendezowi, by zapobiec następnym kontaktom. Mendez patrzy na Spocka I przypomina mu, ze wiedział, iż Flota zakazuje wszelkich kontaktów z Talos IV a podjęcie takich prób jest dobrowolnym narażeniem się na karę śmierci. Mówi też, że Spock nie tylko zniszczył własna kariere, ale przy okazji też karierę swego kapitana. Spock wstaje I mówi Mendezowi, że kapitan Kirk nie wiedział o niczym na co Mendez przypomina, że kapitan jest odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co dzieje sie na pokładzie statku. Mendez nakazuje, by Spock przywrcił ręczne sterowanie, lecz Spock z szacunkiem odmawia wykonania rozkazu. Mendez mówi, że Spock poniesie konsekwencje swego uporu i nakazuje przerwanie procesu. Gdy wszyscy zaczynają wychodzić, Kirk podchodzi do Spocka, pytając go, czy wie wogóle, co robi, i czy nie postradał zmysłów. Spock błaga, żeby Kirk go nie powstrzymywał ani nie pozwolił na to Mendezowi. Mówi, że od tego zależy kariera kapitana i życie Pike'a. Twierdzi, że Kirk musi zobaczyć resztę przekazu. Kirk nakazuje straży zamknąć Spocka. Gdy Spock zostaje zabrany z powrotem na bryg, Kirk zostaje sam w sali, myśli o tym, co się wydarzyło I wyraźnie obawia się tego, co wydarzy się po wznowieniu procesu. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3012.4. Mimo wszelkich prób odzyskania kontroli nad komputerem, Enterprise ciągle podąża ku tajemniczej planecie Talos IV. Tymczasem, w zgodzie z kodeksem Gwiezdnej Floty, porucznik komandor Spock został postawiony przed wstępnym przesłuchaniem. To najbardziej bolesny moment, jaki spotkał mnie w całej mojej karierze.'' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3012.6. Sąd polowy został rozpoczęty. Mr. Spock zrzekł się prawa do obrony i przyznał się do winy.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Sąd polowy nad panem Spockiem został zmuszony do przyjęcia niezwykłych dowodów. Na monitorze widzimy podróż, jaką odbył kapitan Pike i Enterprise do jedynego zakazanego świata w naszej galaktyce.'' Pamiętne cytaty "Co pan robi? Postradał pan zmysły?"'' "Kapitanie – Jim, ''proszę! Nie powstrzymuj mnie – nie pozwól, by "on" mnie powstrzymał. Chodzi o twoją karierę i życie kapitana Pike'a; musicie zobaczyć resztę przekazu." Kirk waha sie przez chwilę. Potem, do oficera ochrony: ''"Zamknąć go." :- Kirk i Spock "Wyłącznie do wiadomości Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty." "Oh, mam prawo rozkazać pany przeczytanie tego... wie pan coś o tej planecie?" "To, co ''każdy kapitan statku – Główna Dyrektywa nr 7: 'żaden statek pod żadnym pozorem, niebezpieczeństwa bądź innym, nie ma prawa lądować na Talos IV." "A ten, kto złamie dyrektywę, narazi się na karę śmierci, jedyną w tej książce. Jedynie Dowództwo Floty wie, czemu– nawet ta księga tego nie wyjaśnia... lecz jest tu zapisana nazwa jedynego ziemskiego statku, który w przeszłości odwiedził tę planetę." "'' Enterprise; którym dowodził kapitan Christopher Pike." "''Z oficerem naukowym, pół-Wolkaninem Spockiem na pokładzie." : - '''Kirk i Mendez McCoy szuka słów: "Mr. Spock jest, hm, aresztowany. ''Potem, cicho, do Spocka: Czy kwatera wystarczy?" "''Starczy, doktorze. Nie będę sprawiał kłopotów." McCoy waha się, potem, desperacko, do drużyny ochrony: "Zamknijcie go!" : - McCoy aresztując Spocka Zza kulis * Tylko w tym odcinku, i w odcinku , możemy zobaczyć drzwi otwierane ręcznie. * Gdy Spock nakazuje Enterprise zawrócić po prom, powiada do obsługi transportera "przygotowac się do ściągnięcia kapitana Kirka na pokład." Nie wspomina o Mendezie, którego widzimy w promie razem z Kirkiem. W drugiej części dowiadujemy się, że Mendez był iluzją stworzoną przez Talosian, co sugeruje, że Spock o tym wiedział, albo że sensory Enterprise' po prostu nie wykrywały nikogo oprócz Kirka. * Ten odcinek wygrał w 1967 Hugo Award jako "Najlepsza Dramatyczna Prezentacja". Razem z drugą częścią był pierwszym z czterech odcinków Star Trek które otrzymały tę nagrodę. Inne to e|The City on the Edge of Forever}}, , i . Image:Picasso.jpg|The "new" shuttle Picasso Image:Starbase 11 surface, TOS remastered.jpg|A revamped Starbase 11 Starring * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gość specjalny * Jeffrey Hunter jako Christopher Pike (archiwalny montaż z odcinka ) Gościnnie występuje * Susan Oliver jako Vina (archiwum) Również występują * Malachi Throne jako José I. Mendez * M. Leigh Hudec jako "Pierwszy oficer" (archiwum) * Peter Duryea jako José Tyler (archiwum) * John Hoyt jako Philip Boyce (archiwum) * Adam Roarke jako Garrison (archiwum) * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Udział biorą * Sean Kenney jako okaleczony Christopher Pike * Hagan Beggs jako Hansen oraz * Julie Parrish jako panna Piper Niewymienieni * Majel Barrett jako głos komputera Enterprise * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Brett Dunham jako porucznik ochrony * Tom Lupo jako strażnik * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * George Sawaya jako Humbolt Niewymienieni w "The Cage" * Laurel Goodwin jako J.M. Colt * Clegg Hoyt jako Pitcairn * Anthony Jochim jako ocalały z Columbii #3 * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins * Edward Madden jako geolog z Enterprise * Leonard Mudie jako ocalały z Columbii #2 * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper * Janos Prohaska jako antropoidum i humanoidalny ptak de:Talos IV – Tabu, Teil I en:The Menagerie, Part I (episode) es:The Menagerie, Part I fr:The Menagerie, Part I (épisode) ja:タロス星の幻怪人・前編（エピソード） nl:The Menagerie, Deel I sv:The Menagerie, del I Kategoria:Odcinki TOS